


A New Friend

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, endgame spoilers, make valkarol canon you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: An extension of one of the finals scenes from Endgame. Carol decides to finally take a rest on earth, just as New Asgard finds itself a new ruler in Valkyrie.





	A New Friend

Thor stood on a cliff over New Asgard, overlooking the sea. Valkyrie began to approach him. She hadn't exactly taken it well when he said that he would leave for a while.

"So, when can we expect you back?"

Thor turned over to notice her. He hesitated for a second. "About that..."

"Thor." Valkyrie couldn't believe it. "Your people need a king."

"No", Thor said, removing his sunglasses. "They already have one"

Valkyrie chuckled at the very idea. "That's funny." She continued to laugh until she noticed Thor was still looking at her, his expression unchanged. "You're being serious?", she asked in a slight mix of confusion and excitement.

Thor nodded and looked back at the sea. "It's time for me to be who I am rather than who I'm supposed to be". He looked over at her. "But you, you're a leader. That's who you are."

Valkyrie sighed. She didn't know how to respond. "You know I'd make a lot of change around here." And for the first time in a while, she saw Thor smile.

"I'm counting on it... your majesty". He extended his hand to her and she shook it, accepting her new role as the Queen of New Asgard.

Valkyrie sighed. Her eyes began to well up. "What will you do?"

"I'm not sure", Thor responded. "For the first time in a thousand years, I have no path." Then he began to smile. "I do have a ride, though." 

They both turned their heads to see Rocket standing there, with his ship behind him. "Move it or lose it, hairbag", he quipped.

Valkyrie stood there in confusion. "Have you been standing there this whole time?" Rocket didn't respond. She turned to Thor. "It'll get lonely here without you. I'll be losing a friend".

Thor smiled. "Don't worry, I found you a new friend." Valkyrie looked over at the ship and saw a figure walking out of it. Her jaw was practically on the floor when she realized who the person was.

"Is that... is that the glowing powerful Captain Marvel person", she whispered to Thor.

"Of course", Thor said, gleefully. "I heard you talk about how you thought she was very powerful and beautiful and I invited her here"

Valkyrie's eyes widened. "I told you that in confidence", she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you seemed very confident about it".

"Did you tell her anything about what I said?"

Thor placed his hand on her back. "Don't worry, I only told her that you thought she had BDE"

Valkyrie was in full panic mode now. "Thor!"

Thor began to laugh. "I don't even know what that means but she had the biggest smile on her face when I told her"

"Thor", Valkyrie said in an even lower voice. "I need you to listen to me carefully"

But it was too late. Carol was already right in front of them. "Hey, bud", she said to Thor before turning to Valkyrie. "You must be the person I've heard so much about"

"How much", Valkyrie gulped.

Carol smiled at her. "Enough", she said, extending her arm. "I'm Carol Danvers"

Valkyire shook her hand. "Hi, I'm bisexual."

"Are you now?" Carol was still smiling.

Valkyrie realized what just happened. "Oh shit! That's not what I meant... I mean... Thor, back me up here." She turned to Thor, only to see that he wasn't there anymore. Next thing she knew, Rocket's ship was taking off.

"Yeah, he left a while ago", said Carol, turning back to Valkyrie "So, bisexual, tell me a little bit about yourself".

Valkyrie let out a nervous laugh. "Ha, that's funny." She was trying frantically to save herself. "What I meant is my name is Brunnhilde"

"Brunnhilde?", said Carol, raising an eyebrow.

"That's my real name", she nodded. "I said the, uh, the other thing by accident because they sound similar"

"They sound nothing alike-"

"They both start with B", Valkyrie quickly interrupted. She hesitated for a second, trying to move on, "I like your haircut."

Carol's slick smile became slightly more dopey. "Thanks", said Carol, giggling. "I like your face", she said, not thinking whatsoever. She started sweating profusely when she realized what just happened. Valkyrie was now also wearing a dopey smile. "Facade", said Carol, abruptly. "I meant to say facade, like your clothes".

"Uh-huh", said Valkyrie, raising her eyebrows. "Just between you and me, no one knows my real name so please just keep calling me Valkyrie"

Carol ceased panicking "Well... what if I don't want to?"

Valkyrie walked closer to her. "Well, I've been queen of this place for ten minutes. So disobey me and you get executed".

Carol could sense Valkyrie's flirtatious tone. "Good luck with that. But I'm comfortable calling you just... Val".

"I'm fine with Val." The two couldn't stop smiling at each other. "I don't know if you remember but we actually both were at the battle of-"

"Oh I remember", said Carol, grinning now. "I still talk with Peter Parker. He basically worships all of us now."

"Are you only here because he wants you to drag me to meet him?"

"I mean, I'm basically his cool aunt and he'd scream so much if he met you but I'm not here for that."

"Don't tell me you're here for me", Valkyrie joked.

"Well, I wanted to take a break for a while and Thor told me about you... so maybe", said Carol, flirtatiously.

Valkyrie tried to hide her blushing. "So what about the rest of the galaxy?"

"They have Guardians now", Carol shrugged. "So..." She walked even closer to Valkyire, their faces only a few inches part. "Are there any other rules that'll get me 'executed' that I need to know about?"

Valkyrie gulped. She was trying hard not to shake. This was it. "Well, being the queen and all, you need to go on a date with me"

Carol was grinning now "Or else?" Valkyrie winked at her. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to get executed, would I?" 

Valkyrie's jaw was on the floor. "So that's a yes?"

Carol nodded. "Of course. But next week, I have to go visit a friend in Louisiana".

"Okay", said Valkyrie, barely audible because of her dopey grin.

"See you next week", said Carol, winking. She floated off the ground and took off for Louisiana, blushing. Carol was blushing so much when, as she was flying away, she thought she could hear Valkyrie screaming for joy.


End file.
